


Terms and Conditions

by Reignsupreme_Inyourdreams



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Riding, power bottom Subaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reignsupreme_Inyourdreams/pseuds/Reignsupreme_Inyourdreams
Summary: Subaru has a rough day and Seishirou comes to see him at the worst (best) possible time.
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	Terms and Conditions

**Author's Note:**

> People on twitter really wanted to see Subaru riding Seishirou like a champion, and I am weak. 
> 
> Takes place sometime between TB and X.

It had been a very rough day for Subaru. He had completed two difficult jobs at the request of his Grandmother and when he returned, exhausted, to his apartment she had called him almost immediately wanting to discuss the results of a divination she had done recently. Subaru, tired, frustrated, and wanting nothing more than to relax and smoke an entire pack of cigarettes in one sitting to distract himself, had been short-tempered during the call which led to his Grandmother admonishing him for being disrespectful. For the first time ever he had hung up the phone on her.

To clear his head he decided to walk to a nearby convenience store for cigarettes, though he knew he had enough for another day or two stashed around his apartment. He hoped the cool night air would relieve some of his stress, and it had, for the short walk from his front door to the small parking lot in front of his building. Halfway across the parking lot he noticed a tall figure dressed in a dark suit leaning against a car parked underneath a light, a cigarette held between his fingers.

Subaru knew it was Seishirou before he even got a good look at the other man. He had traded his veterinarian van for a nondescript black sedan, but the man’s stance, mismatched eyes and smug smile when their eyes met were a dead giveaway. This was not the first time Subaru had seen the older man since the end of the bet; Seishirou would show up occasionally after Subaru finished a difficult job to tell him all of the things he could have done differently and to tease him for his kindness. Every other time Subaru would ignore him until Seishirou lost interest and left, but the young man was too riled up tonight.

Subaru altered his course and strode confidently up to Seishirou, his fists clenched at his sides. “Why are you here?” he spat out. With the smug look still on his face Seishirou took a final drag from his cigarette before dropping the butt to the ground and stomping it out with his shoe. “I wanted to come see how my beloved was doing after a long day,” he answered, his disingenuous smile widening.

Hearing himself referred to as Seishirou’s ‘beloved’ while the older man wore that expression was the straw that broke the camel’s back for Subaru; he wanted to wipe that egoistic look off of the older man’s face and shut him up. Before he could think twice about it he grabbed the lapels of Seishirou’s suit jacket and shoved him back against his car, pressing himself against the taller man and pulling him down for a rough kiss. Seishirou hesitated for the briefest moment before one of his hands threaded through Subaru’s hair and the other arm wrapped around the smaller man’s waist, pressing their lips together more firmly. Seishirou’s hesitation was exceedingly satisfying to Subaru, he had finally managed to surprise the older man.

The walk back to Subaru’s apartment took longer than it should have due to the two men stopping every few steps to roughly kiss and grope at each other. As soon as the door closed and locked behind them Subaru found himself pinned against the wall of his hallway, the older man locking their lips together once more. One of Seishirou’s hands ran down the back of Subaru’s thigh, lifting it up to wrap around his hip and allowing him to grind their clothed erections together. The younger man moaned and gripped the hair at the base of the older man’s neck with both hands as arousal coursed through him.

Subaru’s earlier frustration had begun to subside, replaced with arousal as Seishirou kept him pressed against the wall with passionate kisses and rough bites on his lips, jaw, and neck. The arousal clouding his mind abruptly left at the sound of the phone ringing in his bedroom. He broke the kiss and made his way to the bedroom to see who it was that was calling, and as soon as he recognized his Grandmother’s phone number his anger was back in full force. With an uncharacteristic force he pulled the plug of the phone from the wall and pushed the phone and it’s cradle off of the bedside table onto the floor, silencing it.

He stood for a moment, reveling in the catharsis he felt from silencing his phone. It wasn’t long before he felt strong arms wrap around him from behind and heard Seishirou’s deep voice in his ear. “I’ve never seen you this upset before, Subaru-kun. I like it,” he said, before trailing more kisses from the younger man’s jaw down his neck. Subaru leaned into the embrace, allowing himself to calm down slightly for a few breaths. “Stop talking,” The younger man finally demanded before closing his eyes and losing himself in the feeling of Seishirou all around him.

The large hands on his hips gripped tightly and ground his ass against the taller man’s crotch. Green eyes flew open at the sensation of the other man taking control and Subaru twisted to face him. Standing up to his Grandmother earlier had been cathartic, as had unplugging his phone. He wasn’t willing to give up the satisfaction he had felt from taking control over those situations and, as such, decided that he was not going to let Seishirou take control from him in this situation. He grabbed the other man’s face and forced him to look into his eyes. “Everything that happens from now on happens on my terms,” he said more confidently than he felt.

“And what are those terms?” The assassin asked, slipping his large hands under the onmyouji’s shirt and caressing up his bare back.

Subaru shivered at the contact and hesitated; he had never done this before. He wasn’t so naive that he didn’t know how this was done, but knowing what to do and actually doing it were two different things. “You’re going to do what I want,” Subaru responded after swallowing nervously.

Seishirou smirked and leaned in to whisper lowly against the younger man’s ear, “And what do you want me to do?” Subaru grabbed the other man’s tie and pulled it off with trembling hands as he responded with the only thought in his mind, “Touch me.”

The older man didn’t need to be told twice, and Subaru was quickly lifted onto the bedside table where the phone previously resided. He slotted himself between the younger man’s spread legs and pressed their lips together in yet another rough kiss. Unwilling to give up the control he had just established Subaru quickly undid the buttons on Seishirou’s suit jacket before shoving it down his arms and onto the floor. The taller man’s hands were once again under his shirt and dragging blunt nails across his bare back so Subaru quickly undid the buttons on the other man’s shirt before it joined the suit jacket on the floor. He ran his scarred hands over the chest of the man who left the scars, exploring the newly exposed skin.

Their kiss was broken when Seishirou finally pulled Subaru’s shirt over his head and threw it across the room as though it had personally offended him. He resumed the kiss and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped the younger man’s pants, allowing him to slip both hands down the back to grab at the firm cheeks of the younger man. “You really are adorable, Subaru-kun,” The older man whispered after breaking their kiss once more and gently biting on the other man’s ear.

The sound of Seishirou’s voice brought Subaru out of his reverie and reminded to remain in control of the situation. He stood from the table and pushed the older man backwards until he was seated on the edge of the bed with Subaru standing between his legs. “I don’t remember saying I wanted you to talk,” His voice wavered as he spoke, and he rested his hands on the other man’s broad shoulders. “We need to have some communication,” Seishirou began as he looked at the younger man while sliding the undone pants and underwear down his slim legs, “how else would I ask you where you keep your lubrication?”

Subaru blushed as he met the other man’s mismatched eyes, kicking his pants away from his feet. He had never done this before, and as such he didn’t have any lubrication, but admitting that to Seishirou felt like admitting a loss of some sort. He did have something that should do the trick, however. He turned towards the bedside table he had previously been seated on and opened the drawer. Inside was a vial of massage oil that he used for his hands; years of wearing gloves had left the skin sensitive and dry now that he no longer wore them and he would rub the oil into the skin before bed to relieve the discomfort. He handed the bottle to the other man without meeting his gaze, “this is what I have.”

Seishirou examined the bottle briefly. “This will do for now,” he said, pouring the oil onto his hand, “I’ll bring something better next time.”

“Next time?!” was what Subaru had wanted to say, but he was silenced before he could even speak when the older man slid a slick finger into his entrance. He gasped at the sensation and stumbled forward, but was caught by the other man’s free arm gripping his thigh tightly. Subaru braced his hands against the assassin’s broad shoulders once more as the finger in him began thrusting in and out. Seishirou’s face was level with the younger man’s pink nipples and he took the opportunity to lavish them both with kisses and bites as he slid a second finger in and began to stretch Subaru’s tight opening. Subaru threw his head back and moaned at the onslaught of sensations.

Seishirou added a third finger and angled his hand in such a way that he found Subaru’s sweet spot. An intense wave of pleasure caused Subaru’s knees to buckle but Seishirou’s hand on his thigh caught him before he could fall. “Fuck,” Subaru gasped out as he pressed his face into the other man’s neck. “Whatever you want,” Seishirou whispered into the ear of the young man who was practically in his lap. 

The older man removed his fingers and laid Subaru on the bed before finally removing and kicking away his own pants. He kneeled on the bed between the younger man’s spread legs and slicked up his cock before placing the bottle of oil on the bedside table. Seishirou leaned over the green-eyed man, bracing himself with one hand beside the other’s head on the pillow. His other hand was bracing his dick in preparation to finally enter Subaru when a hand on his chest and a soft voice stopped him.

“Wait,” Subaru said, blushing deeply. Seishirou did as he was asked, curious as to what the other wanted. Subaru continued, “Everything happens on my terms, remember?” The older man raised an eyebrow as the younger man maneuvered them so that Seishirou was lying on his back with Subaru straddling his hips. 

Some moderately coherent part of Subaru’s mind was yelling at him to stop, that doing this was a bad idea, especially with Seishirou of all people, but at this point Subaru was too far gone to care. He braced one hand against the other man’s chest and used the other to hold the other man’s slick member steady as he sank down onto it.

Once he was fully seated he paused, now bracing both hands against Seishirou’s chest. He closed his eyes and tried to adjust to the sensation of having the other man inside of him. It wasn’t too different from his fingers, but there was definitely more discomfort than he expected. The moment of pause continued until the older man sat up and cupped the younger man’s face, surprising him into meeting his eyes. His expression was uncharacteristically soft, and Seishirou brushed a thumb gently across his cheek before speaking, “You’ve never done this before.”

Subaru blushed at the statement before regaining his bearings. He pushed the other man back against the bed before experimentally moving his hips. “So what if I haven’t,” He panted, “I learn fast.” The more he moved the more the pain subsided, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that his movements were awkward. Seishirou propped himself up on one elbow and gripped Subaru’s hip tightly with his free hand, guiding his hips to move in a smoother manner. The younger man moaned at the new sensation, and the older man smiled up at him with hungry eyes. “While I enjoy experiencing this side of you,” His eyes raked over every inch of the younger man’s bare skin as he spoke in a husky voice, “I’m happy to help you improve your technique.”

Subaru didn’t respond but continued to move in the way that the older man guided him to. They moved together without speaking, the only sounds coming from their heavy breathing and bodies moving against each other. The last of Subaru’s discomfort subsided which allowed him to move with more confidence, and he did just so until Seishirou planted his feet on the bed and rolled his hips in the perfect way to knock the younger man off balance. Subaru gasped and fell forward but caught himself against the other man’s chest, their faces now lined up.

Seishirou leaned up and captured Subaru’s lips in a deep kiss, shifting to grab the younger man’s hips with both hands and thrust up hard again, forcing a moan out of the smaller man. He slid his hands further back and grabbed the other’s ass cheeks tightly before pulling them down hard as he gave another rough thrust up. The depth of the thrust caused Subaru to throw his head back and moan loudly, breaking their kiss. The older man repeated this action several times, drawing louder and louder noises from the younger man each time. Subaru’s hands gripped the sheet on either side of the taller man’s head as he allowed the other man to thrust the way he wanted. Seeing him lose patience was satisfying in a way Subaru had never experienced before.

As wonderful as it was to experience Subaru in his current state Seishirou knew he would get better reactions with a different angle. He slid one arm up Subaru’s back to hold him in place and used the other to push them both up into a sitting position with Subaru in the other man’s lap, their connection unbroken. Subaru let out a squeak of surprise at the movement but when he rolled his hips experimentally and felt how deep the other man was inside of him he couldn’t bring himself to complain. If he was honest, Seishirou’s ability to manhandle him was a turn on, even if it wasn’t new information.

They began moving together once more and Subaru knew that he wouldn’t hold on much longer. Seishirou’s arms were around him, he was hitting Subaru’s sweet spot with every thrust and their lips were meeting in hot wet kisses constantly. One of his own hands was cupping Seishirou’s face while the other was tangled in the other man’s hair. He was determined to see Seishirou’s face when the older man came; though the assassin’s smug face had long ago been replaced with one of lust, the idea of seeing the normally cool, composed man fall apart completely was immensely pleasing to Subaru. 

His plan was nearly foiled when the older man moved a hand from Subaru’s hip to stroke the younger man’s erection in time with their movements. It didn’t take long before Subaru threw his head back and climaxed, spilling over Seishirou’s hand. He didn’t let himself revel in the feeling for long, even though this was his first time he could feel that the other man was reaching his climax as well. The hand in Seishirou’s hair gripped hard, forcing the assassin to look in the onmyouji’s eyes as he spilled inside Subaru with one final, hard thrust. The older man’s eyes were half-lidded, and his mouth fell open with a deep groan. Subaru couldn’t stop himself from thinking about how beautiful the other man looked, and he burned the memory of that face in his mind forever.

After a short, final kiss Subaru dropped his head to Seishirou’s shoulder and slowly relaxed until he was resting bonelessly against the other man as they both came down from their highs. Anxiety quickly set in as the realization of what they had just done fully sank in. He’d lost his virginity to Seishirou, the man who made it very clear that he did not feel anything for Subaru, especially not love. The government-contracted assassin who murdered Subaru’s own twin sister. The man who, despite everything, Subaru still loved.

Before he had the chance to pull away and tell the older man to get out of his apartment Seishirou flipped their positions so that Subaru was lying on his back once more with the other man above him. Seishirou drew one of Subaru’s hands to his lips and gently kissed the star branded on the back. “Next time,” The older man practically purred as he brushed the hair from the younger man's eyes, “we do things on my terms.” Though he hadn’t been planning on a net time, Subaru met Seishirou’s eyes and nodded in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> To the people discussing this on twitter: please be my friends.
> 
> Any fan art is 100% welcomed as long as you send me a link~!


End file.
